1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses and information processing methods, and particularly relates to a codec software testing apparatus and codec software testing method for testing the quality of codec software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since image or audio information tends to become a large volume when recorded as digital data, data compressed by an encoder may be recorded at the time of recording, and a decoder may be used to decompress the compressed data at the time of reproduction. An encoder/decoder (codec) may be implemented as LSI-based hardware, but may often be provided as software for use in a typical computer environment.
When codec software is designed and developed, it is necessary to conduct testing from various perspectives so as to check whether the developed codec software can perform data compression/decompression with proper quality. Compression/decompression involves a large amount of complex computing. Even if a desired output is obtained with respect to simple data, the inputting of complex data may result in a problem arising in terms of the quality of data obtained through compression/decompression. Accordingly, if the codec is designed for video and audio, for example, it is necessary to test its compression/decompression process by use of data obtained by recording images and sounds of the real world.
It may be the case that the compression/decompression process is properly performed for a short duration of time with respect to the complex image and sound data of the real world. If the processing of data is continued for a long duration, however, it may be found that there are some instances at which the quality of the compression/decompression is not acceptable even though such occurrence is infrequent. There is thus a need to test the operation of a codec by use of images and sounds of the real world for a sufficiently long duration of time.
When such images and/or sounds are recorded, a 12-hour recording time is necessary in order to record the data equal in amount to 12 hours. When the data recorded in this manner is entered into a codec for testing on a real-time basis, a 12-hour testing time is required in order to conduct testing for the data equal in amount to 12 hours.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-242894 discloses a technology for audio signal processing that performs effective parallel processing of two processes that have processing volumes quite different from each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for a codec software testing apparatus and codec software testing method that can effectively perform testing of a codec software operation.